What If?
by AzraelVoorhees
Summary: There are many worlds, some that exist or at one moment did, or others that people think couldn't or shouldn't exist. The Issei Hyoudou we know is one of many, although his many versions are different due to small decisions, leading to bigger impacts. Follow us as we view what these changes do. Note: A collection of drabbles, more information inside.
1. Drabble 1:The Fallen One

It was a beautiful day in the life of Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou, as they had given birth to a healthy baby boy. This baby, which came out suprisingly happy, was named Issei, as the first generation. Little would they know that the baby they received was not the one Mrs. Hyoudou had given birth to, for a woman in a nurse's attire had exited the hospital, infant in her arms.

* * *

The Grigori, an organization known for having most of the Fallen Angels known in the world as their members. Said organization was lead by Baraqiel, Shemhazai, and last but not least, Azazel. The woman who had the real Issei in her arms handed it over to a fallen angel of black hair and pointy ears who went by the name Kokabiel. Now, Kokabiel, named the War Monger by most of the Great War survivors, wanted to murder the runt given that he despised the human-fallen hybrids, and had a bigger hatred for humans that were turned into fallen angels. As he looked at the child in his arms, he gave the child a maniacal smile as he spoke:

"Now, my dear child, I will murder you in a swift manner, as to put my time to good use instead of wasting it on you," he ended, laughing. Instead of crying or showing fear, little Issei proceeded to laugh, which caught Kokabiel off guard. Another man, one with golden bangs, black hair and a matching goatee, approached the war monger.

"Kokabiel, did you plan on murdering this child without me knowing it?" the Governor of the Grigori asked.

"I did, however, I changed my mind. This child has laughed in the face of the War Monger, something that has not happened since the Great War. If you allow me, I wish to teach him in the art of combat," the War Monger answered.

"Hmm, I do suppose I can rely on you to train him in the art of war while I train him in the use of his Sacred Gear, after all, his energy is flowing nicely. Kalawarner, could you please carry him?" Azazel said, grabbing the young Issei and giving it to a tall buxom woman of long, blue hair in a violet trenchcoat with a matching skirt, and a white shirt.

"It will be an honor, governor," the woman known as Kalawarner answered, looking at the child. She would have made a remark of the child being weaker than her, but when she held him, she felt the power, and preferred to keep quiet.

"It is such an excellent happening, we will train the child, who apparently harnesses one of the Two Heavenly Dragons, and I will be proud of making him the next War Monger!" Kokabiel said, laughing as he thought of the many ways he would train the young Issei Hyoudou.

* * *

 **Greetings, DxD enthusiasts. I am Azrael Voorhees (as you may have noticed), and this is a brief introduction (as the title of this chapter says). Now, let me explain how this will work: I will put a pilot of several stories (a pilot per chapter), and at a certain moment, I will notify when the voting begins. After a week or so, I will check the comments and PMs, and the winning chapter gets to have their story made first. Now, each pilot will only have how Issei met a certain character, as well as a taste of the present, or time after the first encounter.**

 **Anyways, I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing, and I'll see you all later.**


	2. Drabble 2: Child of the Alley

Issei's POV

That day we were supposed to go to the water park, but things went wrong. These weird people with black wings entered and killed my parents, although I managed to escape. Bad thing was, however, seeing how Irina, my best friend, opened the door, letting them in. The worst of all this matter, I can still remember her face moments before those damn murderers entered...

'I found shelter in an alley, given that the police thought I was joking when I told them, and I had no family nearby. As for friends, same luck as my relatives: nothing. When I got into the alley, I saw three people, each one similar, but with their own differences: Takeo Yatogami, a man of black hair, was a CEO in Kyoto, until the Kyoto Depression occurred, kicking him to the curb, left with nothing, making his way here with time's passing.'

'Then, there was Suchin Nisashi, a woman rejected by her friends and family after leaving prison, and since the prison records were obligatory on her antecedents, she couldn't find a job, forcing her to be on the streets. Last was Ryota Endo, divorced man. Ex-wife kept the kids and the property, even when she cheated on him. It was a matter of time until he made it to the alley.

'Since I was too young to work, I became a beggar, getting a bit more money than the others would, due to being a kid and all. Despite how terrible our living conditions were, we would make it through, as a family, or the best of friends, and one night, I began to pray, hoping for a better life, one away from the misery, one where the four of us... Could live in, a place of hope, and no pain. That's when she dropped by.'

'She called herself Gabriel, said she had the deal of a lifetime, or in this case, the following...'

* * *

3rd POV

The blonde, buxom Angel looked at the child, and then at the adults in the alley on that chilly night. They were surprised, given that she emerged from light, illuminating the alley with her mere presence.

"Issei Hyoudou, I have sensed great pain in your heart, let alone your life. Your prayer was strong, for you wield greatness," she said, as she rested a hand on Issei's head.

"Why do you say that?" He asked, looking at her, only for her to tap his left arm with her right hand, causing a small, red gauntlet to appear. Upon seeing this, the young Hyoudou to be even more amazed.

"I do suppose you have your answer. Now, I will give the four of you the life you deserve. I ask for your loyalty Issei, nothing more. You will also receive my unconditional love, for I will never ask you to do more than you are able to. Now, you may decline, for I will not force you to accept, and you will still receive the life you deserve, in Heaven."

Now, Issei was at a crossroad, given that he could reside in Heaven with his friends, or go even further and serve Gabriel, putting his potential to good use, being treated with care by an Angel. At that moment, he remembered the pain on Irina's face, as well as the faces of his parents when they died, and with those faces on his mind, he answered:

"I'm in."

* * *

 **Hey everybody, Azrael Voorhees, and this is the second of six drabbles. Now, the drabbles are small story ideas, and these stories will be extended with time's passing. You can review the chapters, and at the end of chapter six, the voting begins. As I said before, you can comment on that chapter or send me a private message stating the Drabble you wish to have its own story. Anyways, thanks for reading, and the next Drabble is a Devil chapter.**


	3. Drabble 3: Justice is Blind

Black was all he could see. In fact, it had been like that for a few months. As Issei Hyoudou was seated in his chair, he remained still, white cane in his right hand, and a pair of red shades in the other hand, his head turned to the door, which had opened. A buxom woman of blond hair and blue eyes entered, looking at the child before she sat across him.

"Who are you?" He asked, looking at her.

"I would have expected you to ask where you were, but given your... condition, well, I guess we'll skip that question... for now," the woman answered, holding Issei's hand. Issei, in exchange, put the cane on his lap, and rested his free hand on her cheek, which lead him to running his hand across her face, slowly taking in her facial features.

"Now that I know how you look like, what is your name?" he asked.

"I am known as Lady Phenex, Issei Hyoudou," she answered calmly.

"Where am I, and why do you know my name?" he asked.

"In reverse order, your parents made a contract with me, with the following terms: I would help you with your blindness, and in exchange, you would form part of the Phenex household, as my personal servant, the Blind Envoy of the Phenex Clan. You are in the Underworld, and I am aware of the gifts you received with your blindness, which are enhanced senses without counting your sight. I can help you improve these gifts you have, as well as give you new ones that will help you in your role as an envoy. What is your decision?"

The young man thought about this for a while, soaking up the information he received, thinking about it. Right now, his taste easily differentiate beverages of the same kind by a mere difference of ingredients that would go unnoticed by the average being. His tact allowed him to feel the ink on the sheets of paper, despite said ink having long dried. His smell allowed him to differentiate people and identify his parents by their natural odor, given that he spent most of his time around them. As for his hearing, he could sense the location of people and objects at a short distance when they would emit noise, which allowed him to be aware of the environment.

Now, he could either walk away (if he could find his way out), or he could join her. His mere answer was the shaking of hands, as she got up, and he followed her. He put his shades on as they went to their destination, and she looked back at him briefly before they stopped in front of a set of double doors.

"Now that that is done, I will introduce you to my family," she said, smiling softly as they walked into a room, which had a child, a teenager, and two young adults.

"My name is Ravel, and I'm the youngest and only girl of the Phenex household," a girl that looked like a younger version of Lady Phenex said, shaking Issei's hand. Issei ran his hand over her face and smiled once he took in her facial features. To this, Ravel asked:

"Why are you doing that?"

"Well, you see... I'm blind," he answered, chuckling nervously.

"Oh, it's alright," she answered.

"Thanks, besides, you're cute," he ended, managing to make her blush.

"Riser Phenex, third child of the Phenex household," a teen that was slightly older than Issei answered, shaking the blind child's hand. As Issei did his facial recognition, he realized that this teen was similar in appearance to his mother and sister, and the same went for his other brothers.

"Zarathos Phenex, second child of the Phenex household," a young adult said, ruffling Issei's hair before shaking his hand. After the blind child recognized Azrael, a strong, authorative yet caring voice spoke, shaking Issei's hand.

"Ruval Phenex, heir of the Phenex household," the eldest said, letting Issei do the recognition. After the introductions ended, Lady Phenex spoke up:

"Now, my envoy, your training begins tomorrow, for night has fallen upon the Underworld. Children, you may proceed to return to your bedrooms, I will guide our newcomer to his bedroom," she said, as she held the child's hand, guiding him down the halls. After sitting on the bed and receiving a 'goodnight' from the Phenex that had welcomed him, he managed to change into his sleepwear, smiling as he was alone in his thoughts.

"Well, time to see where this takes me, although that will happen tomorrow," he said, before he slowly fell into the domain of the Sandman.

* * *

 **Hello everybody, AV here, and this fic is doing better than expected (836 views and 542 visitors as of July 26th, 2016, at 8:41 P.M in Pacific Time. Don't know the difference between views and visitors, somebody please explain that to me). We're just three drabbles away from the poll to see which drabble will be the first to receive its own story, and I'm thanking you all for taking an approximate of 10 minutes or less from your day to check this chapter out (probably this story, hehe).**

 **Anyways, the next chapter is a mystery chapter, with an unexpected origin. If you have any ideas you want to toss in, PM me or drop a comment, and I'll check your suggestion out, and if I decide to drabble it, I'll give you credit, and it'll be a candidate for a story I develop. It was nice being with you all, see you all tomorrow with the next chapter, and may the Umbra Witch be with you.**


	4. Drabble 4: Interview,Birth,Meet Redgrave

_**Present Day**_

 _Interview with the Gremory peerage (records)_

"What is your opinion on my son?" A man asked, as he sat on the sofa.

"Issei Redgrave, is a charming man, but in battle..." Rias said, drifting off remembering the Rating Game, seeing how he walked carelessly, cracking a chestplate with his foot as he walked. "... He scares me."

"His overwhelming power, it makes me shiver in a pleasant way, wondering how he would ravage me on the battlefield, and under the sheets, ufufu..." Akeno answered, a perverted smile decorating her face as she licks her fingers, thinking of how his enemies ran away from him in the church.

"Scary..." said Koneko, the fear of the memory of his conflictive life force making her whimper, while Rias tried to calm her down by gently rubbing her back, as well as giving her a small bag of candy. Looking out the window, Kiba answered:

"Many wonder what his thoughts consist on, let alone his origins. How he manages to gain the favoritism of several, while striking fear in others, is beyond what I can come up with," the Knight of Gremory answered, thinking briefly, before continuing. "That day, with Raynare..." he drifted off once more, remembering how three bullets went through her head, all in a single-file line. "...Was fast, she never had the chance to strike back. Still, I would spawn every sword I can come up with and hand them over to Issei, with the sole intention of finding out how that duality came to be."

"Well, let me shed some light upon the issue," he said, smiling, before he told the story of how his son became to be.

* * *

 _ **Hospital of Kuoh**_

 _ **17 years ago**_

Interviewer's POV

The hospital in the middle of the night is calm, to be honest.

"Ah, end this fucking pain already!" A woman yelled at the top of her lungs.

Well, almost always calm. My wife was in labor, and she had managed to break my hand by squeezing it after a considerable amount of time. You might think I'm exaggerating, but it's a descendant of an Umbra Witch and a Lumen Sage, so it's the least you could expect.

"We're almost done love," I said, as I looked at my broken hand.

"'We're'? I'm the one pushing, although I wish- IT COULD FUCKING END, JUBILEUS DAMN IT!"

"Hey, I can see the head, Bayonetta," I said, as my wife pushed harder. It took several minutes, but she did it: she managed to give birth to a child... only for it to be revealed that it wasn't the only child, there was another one. We called them Rosa and Issei respectively, and now as the Redgrave family, we were ready for this new step.

* * *

 ** _4 hours until the Rating Game between the Gremory peerage and the Phenex peerage_**

Our favorite redhead knocked on the door, only to be greeted by a beautiful teen of 17 years old. This teen's hair was black, and it reached right above her hips.

"Who are you looking for?" the black-haired teen asked, looking at Rias.

"We're looking for Issei Redgrave," the Gremory heir answered, before the teen who received Rias stepped aside, letting her and the rest of her peerage enter. After being told where Issei's room was, they went up the stairs, opening the door. What they saw was a spacious room, one that was bigger than the room appeared to be on the outside. The room had two sofas, a big flat screen television, several game consoles, and a sofa that was part of a Murphy bed, said bed being in its wall position, as to give more space to the bedroom/game room. And in the room was their target, having a make-out session with a woman that got Koneko nervous.

"Alright, what brought Wendy Thomas and her friends to me?" Issei asked, smirking. Brown hair, gray eyes, and fashionable clothing adorned the young man, as he looked at the woman who lead the group into the room.

"Why did you interrupt us, nya? I was going to convince him to have kittens with me, nya," the woman who now sat beside Issei asked, a black-haired Nekomata of hazel gold eyes in a black kimono and a yellow obi.

"We want you, Issei Hyoudou, to help us in the Rating Game tonight," Rias answered, in a polite manner.

"Oh really? Last I recalled you wanted to resurrect me after taking no action in what you thought would be an execution by Raynare's hand, although the only thing she kissed were three bullets. Also, I do recall your brother fearing my mother," he said, before pecking Kuroka's lips.

"I do apologize for the first part, and..." she said, drifting off before she briefly saw a trophy case that contained many items, one disturbing Kiba, only for the Knight of Gremory to calm down thanks to Akeno. She then continued, "... You may be wondering what you will get from all of this."

"Aren't you the business woman..." he said, as he put Kuroka on his lap, scratching behind her ears as he heard her purr.

"Well, you, get to take down a peerage, which includes their King, Riser Phenex," Rias said, hoping it worked. As she waited for an answer, Issei began to think of the addition that could form part of his trophy case, one with items of his best victories: weapons, jewelry, artifacts, and so on.

"Tell me, at what time do I get to begin the onslaught?"

* * *

 **And we've got a chapter! Hey there, AV once more, and I want to make it clear (if it isn't clear) that this is a DxD/Bayonetta crossover drabble. If this gets developed, it will be the DxD antagonists joining forces with the Bayonetta antagonists, as well as some appearances from some well-known characters that fight alongside the Umbra Witch. Anyways, the election will NOT begin on Chapter 6, instead, it will begin on Chapter 7 due to an interesting idea from NexusPrime42. The idea will be unveiled, and tomorrow we will have an odd Angel chapter, due to some conditions and such. Anyways, thanks for reading, shoutout to NexusPrime42 for that magnificent idea, and I'll see you all later (remember, suggestions for drabbles, put 'em in the comments, or send me a message).**


	5. Drabble 5: Children of Gabriel

Did I ever tell you that Gabriel is a proud Seraph and mother? What's that, you didn't know about the mother part? Well, I do suppose an explanation is order. Get comfortable boys and girls, because the story of these children is quite interesting.

Now, Gabriel had a lover who was unknown Angel. She had a child with this Angel, although said Angel died before Gabriel could give birth, leading the Seraph into a road of sadness. The sadness, however, was replaced by joy when she saw her own son, the one she called Issei Hyoudou. Her happiness was mended once more when she met Azrael, the Angel of Death. He was given the title 'Angel of Death' due to having the highest individual body count in the Great War when it came to the Angel Faction.

Despite the fearsome title he had, he was a kind man, who would be an opponent to avoid on the battlefield, especially if his opponent had done something bad to Gabriel. Their child was named Asia. Due to their immense amount of power, Issei was ranked as the second Joker, while his younger half-sister became the Ace of Hearts . Asia was the wielder of the Sacred Gear known as Twilight Healing, which had an interesting Balance Breaker: have targets A and B, and A is injured by a stab wound in their stomach, while B isn't. When she heals A and reaches Balance Breaker, she can inflict the exact same stab wound she healed from A, to B.

As for our male co-protagonist, he was blessed the Longinus Regulus Nemea, wielding the power of the battle axe, as well as being able to merge with Regulus in order to obtain a golden armor which increased his strength and also protected him from projectiles. As a bonus, Regulus can shift into a lion. Years being trained by Griselda Quarta, and educated by Michael and Gabriel prepared the two for being emissaries of the Angels in a hot-spot for supernatural activity: the town of Kuoh. Before they departed, however, the two were called by their mother, and they now stood at the gates of Heaven.

"My children, may the odds be in your favor in your quest of bringing balance in Kuoh, in order to extend said balance to the world," Gabriel said, hugging them both.

"Yes mother, I will protect Asia at all costs," Issei said.

"I will stay by the side of Issei when I am needed," Asia ended, as they teleported to a two-story house, their place of residence in the human world. Tomorrow, they would attend Kuoh Academy, where the Devils of the town could be located with ease. Brother and sister would stick together for this adventure that would become much more than anyone could imagine.

* * *

 **Hey everybody, AV here, and I'm suprised at the fact that I've surpassed 1,000 views. What's funny is that the spike between July 24th and 25th (publishing of 'Child of the Alley') is impressive (From 17 to 355, an increase of 338 views). Also, we passed 1,000 views on the 26th (publishing of 'Justice is Blind, and So is He'). We're keeping the chapters in this story to 6. Also, the idea of Gabriel being Asia and Issei's mother, as well as Issei's Sacred Gear in this chapter belongs to NexusPrime42, you must thank him for being the Stan Lee of this drabble, although I am the Jack Kirby of this drabble.**

 **One more thing, I want to give credit to the author who put that Balance Breaker on Asia first, since I do not really remember said author. If I find the author's story, credit will be due. Tomorrow's the 6th and last chapter (decided to discard a chapter for balance, 2 Angel chapters, 2 Devil chapters, and 2 Wildcard chapters), which is a Devil chapter. I might open a poll (if I can learn how to use them), and until then, have a nice day.  
**


	6. Drabble 6: Gift of White

Japan was quite a beautiful place in Spring. In the town of Kuoh, a young boy was on his way to his friend Irina's house, smiling as he ran as fast as possible. Her house was merely a block away from his, and due to this, his parents let him go alone, given that the neighborhood was safe. After all, what could possibly go wrong?

As if Lady Luck decided to be a bad person to the young boy, two Devils appeared, one of red hair and a suit, while the other was a woman of blue hair, who was dressed in a maid outfit. They saw the young boy, and approached him.

"Are you Issei Hyoudou?" The man asked, looking at him.

"Y-yeah, why?" the young boy, who was identified as Issei asked, slight nervousness being evident in his voice.

"We want to take you with us." Now, when a child hears this from an average adult, what are they taught? Exactly, the risks of 'Stranger Danger'. Issei began to run as fast as he could, while the couple just proceeded to walk, knowing that he would get tired soon. After a while, they cornered him, in an alley no less. He began to scream, his arms out, as if he thought he could block them. What made them stop, however, was when a white glow enveloped Issei's (...) arm, leaving a white gauntlet in its place. This gauntlet had what looked like white metal plates, and a blue gem on the back of his hand.

"Our suspicion was correct, he is the host of Albion," Sirzechs, the man of red hair, said.

"Indeed, let me deal with this," Grayfia said, making the young boy pass out with a simple spell.

 **[Did you have to knock him out?]** a voice asked, coming from the gauntlet.

"Albion," the Devil couple said at the same time.

 **[Indeed.]** the Legendary White Dragon answered, before continuing. **[State your business, my host wanted to spend time with his friend before she left.]**

"Well, despite her being my only sibling, I sort of forgot my younger sister's birthday gift..." Sirzechs said, nervously.

 **[That is very pathetic coming from you. By the way, what exactly was your plan for a gift?]**

"My husband came up with the idea of having him become Lady Rias's servant," Grayfia answered.

 **[Very well then, although you must consult my host's parents, Hell hath no fury like a protective mother.]**

"Now, let's see..." Sirzechs said, getting a set of Evil Pieces from his pocket, the pieces that belonged to Rias. This set was complete, if complete was the standard set of chess pieces that did not include the King. He ended up putting the eight pawn pieces in Issei's chest, sealing the link that would make the child a part of Rias's peerage.

* * *

 _ **The Gremory Mansion**_

 _ **April 9th**_

"Happy birthday, Rias!" several children and adults exclaimed, as she saw the birthday cake. After blowing out the candles, the red-haired girl proceeded to open her presents. Once the gifts were unwrapped, Sirzechs smiled, walking out of the room before returning, Issei Hyoudou in front of him.

"My gift is... a servant in your peerage!" The Maou exclaimed, puzzling most of the guests.

"This servant required the eight pawn pieces, AND... he is the host of Albion," Sirzechs ended, making the guests cheer, as Rias went to her older brother and gave him a hug. This indeed had been the best gift she could receive, as she looked at her 'cute servant', and smiled softly, handing him a piece of cake. Despite being displeased due to the fact that he was now in the Underworld, he smiled softly as he began to eat his slice of cake. Little would the two know that what began as a simple master-servant relationship would turn into something more, with the passing of years, at Kuoh Academy.

* * *

 **What's up everybody, Azrael Voorhees here, and I want to thank you all for checking out this series of drabbles. Now, I want to thank DarkFenrir215 for pointing out some mistakes in Drabble 5, therefore Asia and Issei will be half-human, half-Angel. The poll is up (check out my profile).**

 **As for the results, they will be published on Sunday, given that I want the answer to remain a surprise before posting the official results (so people won't think it was a series of underhand issues). Thanks for sticking around, elections close until Sunday Morning, 6:00 A.M Pacific Time. If you have any doubts check the link below to convert it to your time.**

 **Until then, have a nice day, and may the best drabble win!**


	7. NOTICE

**Hey everybody, AZ here, and due to the poll, we're kicking things off with Justice is Blind, And So Is He. If anyone has a better name for this story, please send me it or comment. Have a good night, everybody.**


End file.
